<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Getting to Know You by Chess_Blackfyre</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860777">Getting to Know You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chess_Blackfyre/pseuds/Chess_Blackfyre'>Chess_Blackfyre</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Secura Family [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But rest assured they have it coming, Fluff, Gen, Harm to Animals, Humor, Little Kids love asking questions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:22:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chess_Blackfyre/pseuds/Chess_Blackfyre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On Concord Dawn, Jek and Shaeeah get to know one of their new cousins. Maris isn't really a kid person, but she tries.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Secura Family [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Open Source Soft Wars</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Getting to Know You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23651674">Just Gotten Taller</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506/pseuds/Project0506">Project0506</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warnings for harm to animals, but trust me they have it coming.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">“Are you a Jedi?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“How’d you guess?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Shaeeah giggled. “Because of your lightsabers, silly.” They were both hanging off her belt, right there. Maris was a Jedi, and with Uncle Bly's unit. Daddy said that it made her <em>aliit </em>and that they should try to get to know her better. To the Lawquane children, that meant asking her questions.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Ah, yes, of course,” Maris leans down to cut away a few mushrooms growing off of a dead stump and handing them over to Jek. The young hybrid smiled and placed them in the small basket with the others. In the forests of Concord Dawn, the three were going mushroom hunting. Daddy had put up a lot of animal deterrents in this area, and so long as they didn't wander too far away they should be safe from the local predators</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“What’s on your armor?” Jek asked, pointing to the yellow creature painted on her chest plate.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“It’s a rancor.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Why is there a rancor on your armor?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Because I met a bull rancor on Felucia.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“A nice rancor?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Yes, he was very nice. He let me ride him."</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Shaeeah giggled. Maris was funny. Everybody knew that you couldn't ride a rancor.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">It was then that the zabrak’s head shot up. She scanned the treeline, expression serious. She ushers the kids behind her as something leaps down onto the forest floor before them.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">A massive rabbit with fangs—jumpscare. And one that looked hungry. The two Twi’leks cling to the Jedi even tighter.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Come now,” she cooes, holding her hands out and brushing her will against the predator’s. “Why don’t you just turn around and walk away?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">No luck. The creature screams, the sign of its impending attack. So much for diplomacy.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“RUN!” Maris orders, and kids obey as the jumpscare pounces, the force of its weight pinning the padawan to the ground. Sticks and rocks scrape against her backplate as Maris catches the beast’s bite with her forearm. The plastoid cracks as the vambrace takes the force of its jaws.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Her first instinct is to go for one of her lightsabers. Unfortunately, her lightsabers are hooked onto the front of her belt, trapped between the press of the two predator’s bodies.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She debates her next move as a small rock struck the side of the jumpscare’s head.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Get away from her!” Shaeeah demands, trembling like a leaf. <em>No no <strong>no</strong></em>. They should be running! There could be treestalkers!</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Maris doesn’t go for her lightsaber. She pulls out the knife holstered to her thigh, a gift from Bly.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The zabrak growls, the primal sound of predatory species as she digs the vibroblade into the jumpscare’s throat. She feels its life energy becoming one with the Force as the arterial spray coats her face and hands. Twin hearts beat with adrenaline as the Jedi forces the weight of the dead predator off of her. Shaeeah and Jek emerge from their hiding place, glad that she is alive—if somewhat frightened by the sight of blood coating her white skin.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Shaeeah, Jek and Maris came back to the Lawquane homestead with their baskets full of mushrooms and a dead jumpscare slung across the eldest’s shoulders. (A quick stop at a nearby creek allowed Maris to clean off most of the blood). Suu watches with interest as Maris instructs the kids in the finer points of field dressing and skinning the animal. The roasted meat and fried mushrooms are delicious, as the skinned pelt makes a lovely wall decoration for their living room.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">When Maris leaves, she, Jek and Shaeeah have matching friendship bracelets made from the jumpscare’s teeth. Hey, Cut wanted them to bond.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Maris, pulling out a handfull of guts: "Now kids, this is the jumpscare's heart. Right here is what's probably the pulmonary artery, and the aortas--"</p><p>Jek: "Can I touch it?"</p><p>Maris: "Sure, but wash your hands after you don't want to catch diseases"</p><p>Shaeeah: "Now I wanna touch it!"</p><p>Maris is honestly me when it comes to interacting with kids. Like, I don't really consider myself a natural kid person, but I always try. Although I can't say that I've ever used hunting as an excuse to come up with some fun arts and crafts projects.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>